Sonny with a New Guy
by xoxogirlie
Summary: Post Sonny with a choice. After Tawni sets Sonny up on a date with a new guy, Chad finds out and becomes angry and jealous. What will happen? CHANNY


**A/N: So yeah I was very angry when Sonny and Chad didn't end up back together at the end of New Girl, especially when I read every spoiler that said they would be. Ok, that's my rant, here's my new story.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own Sonny with a Chance, Lucas however, I do own.**

"SONNY! Come on! Just go out on one little date with him."

"Tawni, I told you I'm not ready. I don't want to start dating again."

Tawni comes over to Sonny, "Look, it's pretty obvious to me that you don't want Chad back, so rather than watching you mope around here everyday, I thought I'd help, I mean, what's the worst that could happen? You might actually like him? You might stop feeling so sad all of the time?"

"Tawni, I-."

Sonny is cut off. "Look Sonny, it's already set up. Lucas is going to pick you up here for lunch at noon."

Sonny looked at the clock and saw it was 11. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm still not happy about it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Tawni brushed her off.

IT was around 1:30 when Sonny was returning from her date with Lucas. He could tell she'd been distant, but wasn't sure why. Despite the fact that Sonny assured him she could walk herself to her dressing room Lucas insisted he walk her. Unfortunately just before they reached Sonny's dressing room they came across an unbelievably hurt and upset Chad. He tried to control his emotions but as soon as he'd seen the guy's hand linked with his Sonny's, he lost it.

"Hi, Chad," she whispered quietly while looking to the floor.

Rather than answering Chad marched up to this unknown man and punched him as hard as he could in the nose.

"Oh my gosh! Lucas!" Sonny cried. "Chad what the hell is wrong with you?"

Chad glared at Sonny, looking at her with the coldest eyes she'd ever seen. "How could you?" He says painfully, his voice full of emotion.

"Chad, I-,"

"You're dating already? I've been walking around here feeling like shit for weeks!" Chad runs a hand through his hair, tears welling in his eyes and throat. "I-I mean all I've thought about is how because I screwed up, I hurt you and lost the best thing that's ever happened to me, but hey I guess you're a better actress than thought, 'cause see, I thought I meant something to you but I guess not." At this point tears were pouring down Chad's face.

"Chad, you do-, I- I,"

"I tried to change for you! I- I, God, the thought of another girl at this point makes me sick, but apparently not you."

"Chad," Sonny sobbed.

"Save it Sonny, I don't believe a thing you say anyway." As Chad starts to walk away he says, "Just know Sonny, that even though I screwed up, I really did love you. I guess that's more than I can say for you."

As Chad walked down the hall and out of sight Sonny's legs gave out from underneath her and she slid down the wall, sobs racking her body. Lucas came up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "So that's why you were so distant. You're not over him are you?"

Sonny shook her head and looked up at Lucas. "I love him," she whispers.

"Can I ask you something?" Sonny nodded her head. "Why did you agree to this date, if you obviously weren't ready?"

Sonny sniffed. "T-Tawni kept saying that I needed to forget about Chad a-and I told her that I didn't want to and that I wasn't ready, but she set it up anyway. And I figured that I couldn't feel much worse than I already did." Sonny furiously wiped at her eyes. "Boy was I wrong." More tears fell from Sonny's eyes.

Feeling bad Lucas says, "I'd have never made you come had I known. I'm sorry."

Sonny weakly smiles, "It's not your fault."

"I know, but I feel bad."

"Thank you Lucas, you're a good friend."

"I'm not quite sure what you're thanking me for, but you're welcome I guess."

"Just for everything, not hitting Chad back, or hating me."

"Hey," Lucas rubbed her shoulder, "I have no reason to hate you, and I think Chad's hurting enough without my help."

"Thank you again."

Lucas stood up. "Anytime." He offered Sonny his hand. "Now I think you should talk to Chad and explain things. It's obvious you two still care way too much about each other to let the other go."

Sonny hugged Lucas, the same way she would hug Nico or Grady. "I owe you big time."

"You owe me nothing. Bye Sonny."

"Bye Lucas."

_**Chad's Dressing Room**_

Mustering up all of her courage, Sonny softly knocks on the door to Chad's dressing room.

"Go away!"

Sonny knocks again.

Chad angrily gets up. He shouts, "I SAID GO-," He opens the door to reveal a very disheveled Sonny. He moves to shut the door in her face.

"Chad no, please!" she cries. He hears the desperation in her voice and for some reason lets her in. Silence fills the room.

"What are you doing here?" He whispers darkly.

"I uh, I- I wanted to talk."

"Talk huh? Where's your boyfriend?"

"Chad, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Didn't look that way to me, you were holding his hand."

Sonny got angry. "Damn it Chad! I don't have a boyfriend, I didn't want to go on that date! I didn't want to hold his hand!" Sonny yelled.

Chad yelled back, "Then why did you? I know you! You've never been one to do something that you didn't want to!"

"I didn't want to Chad!" Sonny cried. "Tawni set it up, and damn it I told her not to but she did it anyway!" Sonny lowered her voice back to normal range. "And then," Sonny sniffed, "then she pointed out the fact that I've been miserable, she asked me what I had to lose and I figured the worst case scenario being me feeling as awful as I already did. And then he knew I wasn't into it, he held my hand trying to get me to open up which I wouldn't do."

Chad stayed silent.

"I'm so sorry Chad! It was a mistake, and I," Sonny grasped Chad's hand. She was surprised when he let her, "I never, ever, want you to think that I never cared, or that I don't love you, because I do, so so much!"

Chad gave in. He pulled Sonny in for a hug, and rested his head above hers. He could still hear the sobs and feel the tears soaking through his shirt.

"So what do we do now?" he whispered.

"I miss you," she whispered back.

"I miss you too."

"I love you." Chad grinned, the first real grin in weeks.

"I love you too."

"So what does this mean?" she asked.

Chad pulled back and looked at Sonny. "I want you to be m'lady again. M'buddy doesn't have the same ring to it, I don't want to keep making lame excuses to come see you and talk to you."

Sonny grinned. "Ok, I guess I'm your lady again."

"So you forgive me for the recount? And for the awful things I said to you?"

"Only if you forgive me for going on that date."

Chad couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and caught her lips in what could be classified as the best kiss of their lives, full of emotion. As they pulled back Sonny whispered, "I love you Chad, thank you for yelling at me and making me come to my senses."

"I love you too Sonny."

**A/N: Yay the end! I worked very hard on this so please review. Haha and I purposely made Lucas so that everyone wouldn't want to shoot him.**


End file.
